We thought we were alone
by randome-anime-gamer
Summary: when an out of place girl runs into The Doctor and Donna in the past. "but she looks so young."


:We thought we were a alone:  
{Chapter 1: right under the nose}

{Kim's POV}

There I was in my own crappy little TARDIS surrounded by the beat up consuel.  
Sure it's a mess but I have had her for about 120 years.

I was on my way to visit an old planet to collect some parts, to fix up up my  
ship, or at least I thought I was.

I had stepped out of my TARDIS only to find new soil, something I wasn't used  
to. Sure I like to travel but without anyone to share the memories with, it's  
just no fun.

I looked around to find that I was surrounded by buildings and empty streets.  
Stepping out more I shut the door behind me making sure it locked, due to the  
problems it was having last time.

Last time it didn't lock I found myself Chasing some weird slime alien around  
the entire place, getting covered in slime at the same time.

"really ol' girl? You know you need that part, why do you have to put up a fight  
everytime! Or do you like to pull stunts like this whenever? Remember what  
happened in 1963? I bet you do." I turned back to the TARDIS and gently placed  
my hand on the side of it's blue police box disguise.

I could feel her sending messages to me in her own way telling me that she was  
'sorry' even though she doesn't really mean it.

I let out a sigh and turned on my heel letting my long brown hair whip behind. I  
started to roam around taking in the houses trying to figure out where and when  
I was.

{doctors POV}

"come on Donna!, we're gonna miss it if you keep moving this slow!" I whined at  
the ginger woman moving slowly behind me.

I took her to see the first space shuttle lift off into the sky. But she wasn't  
exactly all that excited about it.

"why do we have to see some stupid spaceship take off anyway, it's not like we  
can go back in time- oh wait... WE CAN!"

"but Donna! It's here and now come on!"

I ran back to her and grabbed her hand swiftly and began to drag her toward the  
crowd of people.

{Kim's POV}

I wondered further down a street thinking about why my TARDIS brought me here,  
she she would put up a fit when needed to be fixed but never disobeyed.

"hey kid!"

I was whipped out of my thoughts as I turned to find a man of 34 was staring at  
me.

"who me?" I pointed to myself like an idiot.

"yea you, you're the only person other than me around here.

"oh right... Uhhh how can I help you?"

"no I was just curious as to why your not at the event?""

I just stared at him with a blank look plastered on my face.

"the launch"

"o-ohhhh ummm space...not my thing... That's all" I scratched the back of my  
neck and gave a light laugh.

"how could it not be this is a big moment for us! Kids like you should be  
telling your grandkids about this later, so come along!"

He approached me in a friendly manner, I could tell he was no threat. He began to  
lightly push me in the direction where we came out to a crowd of people.

"so this is where everyone went." I whispered to myself.

"kids like you should be in the front so just push your way to to front." the  
man began to show me how to do things like I was younger then him or  
something...oh wait I forgot that I look like a 8 year old girl.

I began to play along and follow his lead messing up on purpose to amuse him.  
But. When I looked to find him he was gone. "great use a kid to get to the  
front."

I was surrounded by people all much taller then me. Some looking down at me  
giving me strange looks. Some not even paying attention bumping into me, almost  
knocking me down. I started to attempt to push my way out of the crowd, but found  
myself stuck somewhere in the middle.

"could you move!" I began to shout to the taller people, but I was ignored. I  
got down on my knees scraping them on the concrete ground and began to make my  
way out.

{doctors POV} :

Donna and I stood in a crowd of people all waiting to watch the spacecraft take  
off. We were waiting what seemed like hours to see it take off. As we stood in  
the sun Donna let out a scream, my eyes darted to her to see her head pointed to  
the ground.

"Oi you rotten kid get out of there!" she shouted to the small figure down at  
her feet.

I tried to get a better look at the figure, and looked down to see a girl with  
long brown hair in a red button up shirt, black skirt and black and white high  
top converse. She crawled back a little and stood up looking at Donna.

"I am so sorry mam, I was just trying to get out I need to get back, and I'm a  
bit in a hurry, sorry again." she spoke rather nervously and rushed.

"now now that's no way to talk to your elders, just slow down and try that  
again." I spoke up to the girl she didn't sound like she was from around here  
nor did she look like it.

She turned to me , and she quickly turned to Donna once more.

"please excuse me mam, I am terribly sorry that I gave you a fright, now I must  
be going." she spoke a bit relaxed but still rushed. As she tried to push past  
us.

I looked to see how far she was away then turned to Donna.  
"we need to follow her."

"what you said you wanted to see this space junk"

"I know I did but that girl didn't she seem like she didn't belong?"

"now that you mention that, yea she did."

"exactly! Come on Donna!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd as we began to go after that  
girl.

{Kims POV} :

I walked faster as I broke through the crowd and made my way back to my TARDIS.  
I thought back to that man with that woman who I ran into. They looked different  
from all the others. I stopped to look around as I heard footsteps coming from  
behind me, I had thought It was another villager, until I saw it was the people  
from the crowd again.

"H-hey! You...girl!" the man shouted at me as he began to run toward me.

I made a dash for it as soon as he started to run. I couldn't go back to the  
Tardis they would see it and start asking questions. I did the next best thing,  
I started to run down alleys and random streets to try and lose them.

"please stop I just want to talk!" I could hear his voice behind me getting  
closer.

I started to panic as I could feel his hand trying to grab the back of my shirt.  
I thought back to a movie I saw where a man was in a problem like this and he  
just stopped and ran the other way. It was worth a shot.

I stopped my feet, only to cause disaster, as the man behind me rammed into me  
causing us both to hit the concrete and roll a little. Once we stopped I was still  
on the ground as the man was crushing me.

"get off of me you crazy man!" I squirmed a little underneath him as he then  
quickly stood up, keeping a good grip on the back of my shirt.

{normal POV:}

The doctor pulled Kim up to her feet and examined her for injuries.  
"well you seem fine other then those cuts there on your knees." he pointed to  
the bleeding spots on her legs.

Kim struggled again. "let go of me or else I'll start screaming!"

"go ahead no ones around they are all watching the space ship."

"what do you want I don't have anything on me so I'm not worth it!"

"we just want to talk to you."

"who is 'we' ?"

"I'm the Doctor, and my partner is Donna, but she must have gotten lost somewhere  
back there as I was Chasing you."

"doctor who and of what?" Kim eyed the man.

"just the doctor, and well I'm a historian, and what about you?"

"Kimberly, but Kim is just fine."

"well then Kim, what is a young little girl like you out on your own while  
everyone in this town is at the space shuttle, you're not from around here, no.  
You look to different your clothes say 2010, which means you are a time traveler,  
but how what did you use..." the doctor rambled on the way he does.

"Oi! Doctor stupid! You just don't chase after a young girl like that, people  
are gonna give you a bad name around here." Donna shouted at the doctor still  
holding Kim by her shirt.  
"and now you look like a bully taking the kids lunch money, let the poor girl  
go."

"Donna she's a time traveler!"

"I don't care let the girl go!" she walked up to them and smacked the doctor on  
the head and went up to the girl.  
"sorry about him did he scare you at all?"

Kim just looked at her and then back to the doctor, then back to Donna.  
"yes actually not only did he scare me but he tackled me to the ground while I  
was running."

Donna shot a glare at the doctor. "you tackled her to the ground!" she looked  
back at Kim "you poor thing let me see you, your knees are all banged up, let me  
help you with that."

"Donna, we don't know what she is yet stop babying her!"

"shut it you!" she snapped back at the doctor. "you hurt the girl and now I'm  
here to fix your stupid move so we are gonna take her back to your ship and I'm  
gonna clean her up. Got it spaceman!"

Kim looked at the two and kept her mouth shut. As the doctor had nothing to say.

"good now lead the way spaceman!"

The doctor let out a sigh and just grumbled out a few words the others couldn't  
make out. He began to lead the way back to his TARDIS while Donna continued to  
talk to Kim.

"so little one what's your name?"

"my name is Kimberly, you must be Donna, the doctor told me you were his  
partner."

"well Kimberly, I'll call you Kim for short. But yes I'm the Doctor's partner,  
now your a time traveler?"

"yes I am but I really need to get back to what I was doing" Kim pointed behind  
her with her fingers.

"oh no not until I fix up for knees." Donna grabbed Kim's hand before she could  
even think about running away.

"really Donna my ship that I came here in is in need of a part so I really need  
to get back to it."

"ship?" the doctor cut in

"yes my ship. Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to drop into others  
conversations?" Kim shot him attitude along with a glare.

"what ship." he ignored her looks

"mine now don't talk to me."

Donna couldn't help but laugh a little

"now please Donna let me go."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go your hurt and you need an adult to look at  
that."

"Donna please I understand your worry but I can take care of my slef."

"okay Kim here we are this is my TARDIS, don't be alarmed but it's bigger on the  
inside." the doctor sounded a bit annoyed and grumpy.

Kim looked up and saw the blue police box, her eyes widened as she backed up a  
bit whispering to her self.  
"n-no it can't be..."she looked at the doctor and Donna who looked at her both  
worried now.

The doctor took a few steps toward her. "Kim are you allright?"

"y-you can't be...no...there's no way, you two can't be..." her knees began  
to give out as she fell to the ground starting to cry.

"Kimberly!" the doctor rushed to help her as Donna pulled her up a bit hugging  
her for comfort.

Kim's sobs continued as the doctor pulled her from Donna picking her up and  
hugging her tightly.  
"Kim you need to tell us what's going on."

"t-time lords..."

"what abot them Kim come on."

"your both...time lords..."

"no not Donna just me. What do you need with a time lord? What can I do to help"

"...the last of our kind."

"Kimberly?"

The doctor looked down at her as she griped on to him hugging him tightly.

"Kimberly how old her you?"

"128 years old"

"That sounds a bout right."

He hugged her back tightly as he carried her into his TARDIS. He sat down still  
holding her as Donna worked on fixing up her knees, she didn't move as Donna  
applied rubbing alchol to the open cuts.

Once she was done Kim was still quite. The doctor pulled her away from his hug  
to find her asleep.

Donna peaked over "poor girl she must have cried her self to sleep."

"I don't blame her she just found another time lord"

"how do you know she's not lying."

"you want proff?"

"just a bit"

The doctor layed Kim down on the pilots chair and pulled out a stethoscope and  
placed it on Donna. He began to move it across her chest letting Donna hear both  
of her hearts. Beating strong and healthy.

"is that enough proff?"

"o-oh my gosh. This is great news!"

"it's birllent."

"what are you going to do now."

"we have to wait for her to wake up before we can leave."

"why"

"she has a ship, we can't just leave it here, and take her away."

He turned to Kim sleeping in the pilots chair. "I think we should move her  
somewhere alittle more comfortable though, I'm sure the TARDIS can fix something  
up, can't cha girl?" he placed a hand on the consuel.

"or we can just wake her up." Donna approched Kim and lighty shook her.  
"Kimberly... It's time to wake up now..."

Her eyes began to open slowly as she looked around the doctors TARDIS. "where am  
I?"

The doctor joined Donna standing near Kim, "this is my TARDIS, but how are you  
feeling?"

"I'm fine..." she looked around again "...yours seems to be in better shape then  
mine."

"your TARDIS?"

"yes, I'm to young to regenerate so it's had some rough journeys."

"well you can stay with us."

"I couldn't."

"you could, we can combine the two TARDIS' and they can join becoming one."

"I don't know..."

"what's there to think about two timelords are better then one!" Donna jumped in  
trying to make up Kim's mind. "just say yes!"

Kim looked at the both of them smiling at her. "allright then I'll join you  
guys."

"excellent! Now you need to take us to your TARDIS."

The doctor helped Kim up and lead her to the door with Donna right behind.

She led them through streets and continued for what seemed like hours untill the  
stopped in from off an ally way where a police box awaited her return.

"haha! It looks like mine!" the doctor shouted with excitement."

"yea...I know."

"well then lets not waist time lets go in!"

"I warn you it's really messy..."

Kim walked up the door and unlocked it making room for them to walk in first. In  
side was a mess of hanging wires and a mess of electronics scattered all around  
the floor near the console. "sorry about this."

"Kim what happened here?"

"about 120years of travling."

"I see that... But let's get this back to mine it's going to take a while for  
the joining to be complete and stable so we will stay here for the night."

"I know of a place I past earlier today."

"I know of a few places too." Donna said cheerfully.

"lead the way Donna!" the doctor and Kim said at the same time.

-

They booked a room for the night. But before even checking out the room they had  
decided to explore the town seeing as the streets were slowly starting to fill  
with people once more. Shops were opening and sounds filled the streets.

"well why don't we all just go look around the town, it'd be nice to actully see  
the places you take me to with out being draged around."

"that's an excellent idea Donna!" the doctor cheered grabing her hand and  
pulling out. "come on Kim!"

With out being told twice she followed the two out the door.

"where should we start!" he clapped his hands together looking between Kim and  
Donna.

"how about we go out to eat? My treat." Kim spoke up.

"ohhh we couldn't do that, we can't money from a little girl, it would just look  
wrong." Donna ruffled Kim's hair as she smaked her hands away.

"first of all I'm not little I'm 128 years old which is like about 7 years old  
for you humans. Second of all, this type of thing is what I have been saving  
for, people to share it with."

Donna smiled at her as the doctor laughed a bit and then steped infront of her  
turning around and bending down.

"taxi for a miss, Kimberly!"

Kim laughed and hopped on his back as he stood up and went where ever she  
pointed to. Eventully leading then to a nice small family run restraunt.

{doctors POV:}

Kim's choice was nice. A small family restraunt with tables all open.

"looks like we beat the rush of after space shuttle lift off hunger." I couldn't  
help but laugh at my own sentence.

"this place looks so adorable, I don't why I didn't see it earlyer." Donna  
looked over at Kim on my back and smiled.

{Donnas POV}

The look of them was to good not to smile at, the Doctor and the child. I stared  
at them for a bit more before forcing my self to look back at the restraunt.

"well what are we waiting for!" I cheered walking up they've doors with them  
close behind me.

"uhh Doctor, could you by chance put me down?" I heard Kim speak with a soft  
voice.

The doctor kneeled down allowing Kim to slide off his back. She looked like a  
monkey used to climbing around things.

"3?" a waitress in a uniform greeted us as we stood in the dinners hallway.

"yes mam" I followed making sure the two children were behind me.

{normal POV }

They all sat down at the both designed for four people. Donna on a side of her  
own as the doctor and Kim sat together on the other.

"well get what ever you guys want it's on me." Kim spoke up so they could hear  
her clearly.

"Kim? If you don't mind me asking where did you get your money from?" Donna  
couldn't help her self from asking the question.

"well I was stuck sometime in 2017 and ended up staying with some nice folk who  
let me work in their garden. And they gave me some money when I told them I had  
to leave. They were so kind and treated me like family, so they gave me more  
than I know what to do with."

The doctor looked a her with a sad smile on his face. Unknowing that Donna was  
looking right at him.

They ate their meals and paid, walking out of the restraunt Donna mentioned  
something about a bed time for Kim, getting a few laughs only to have them stop  
when they found out she was being serious.

"come on Donna! Don't be like that!" the doctor wined

"what do you mean like what! An adult!"

"she's old enough to stay up when ever she wants to and I'm a grown time lord so  
you can't tell me what to do!" he teased her with a playful childlike attitude.

"I may not be able to tell you what to do but I sure can repeat self until you  
get annoyed."

Kim held in her laughter the best she could as the argument between them  
continued. Until she could t hold it anymore.

The two adults looked at her and Soon started laughing as well.

They headed back to the hotel finally giving in I donnas orders. Though they  
certainly did take their time getting there.

The Doctor flopped himself on one of the two beds that sat in the room. Donna  
just looked at him and then sat on the other one looking around at the  
decorating.

Kimberly made her way over to the window looking out over the ground, watching  
the people walk around the streets. She hadn't even realised how long they were  
in the restraunt, last time she checked it was noon, and now it was already dark  
out.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Kim turned around to find Donna  
looking at her and the doctor laying like a lazy cat spread out on the bed.

"Kim, how about you tell us a bit about your self?" Donna made some room for her  
to sit on the bed.

"well what kind of stuff you you want to know?" she joined Donna on the bed  
sinking down into it.

" we'll what's your favourite colours or foods, or how about we start off with  
what do you like to do for fun?"

" I don't do much for fun, I'm always working, but if I had to I can put  
musician on that list."

"your an artist?" the doctor sat up from his lazy cat position to an excited  
puppy sort of thing.

" well in music, but I dabble in drawing, and that's sort of an assignment I  
give my self."

"Kim, art shouldn't be an assignment." Donna pointed out giving her a bit of a  
letchure.

"yes! And as your punishment for calling it an assignment, you will need to  
prove your skills by dawning us a picture and playing a song for us." the doctor  
lifted his finger at her waving it around.

"but I don't want to." Kim pouted at them.

"we all don't want to do stuff." Donna placed a hand on her head and ruffled her  
hair. "besides I would love for you to show us."

Kim just stood back up and walked back over to the window looking at the people  
again.

The doctor stood up and walked around inspecting the room, not being used to  
sleeping in places that wasn't his TARDIS. Donna just watched him as he poked  
around.

It was silent once more, as Kim watched the streets empty until there were no  
one was on the streets. Donna had passed out on the bed while the doctor just  
read a bible he found in the drawer. She walked over to him sitting down beside  
him and began reading her his shoulder.

"can you believe that, such amazing writing but used is all the wrong ways." she  
spoke with a distance voice.

"indeed...wait you've read this hole thing?" the doctor turned to her a bit  
shocked.

"well yes, I read anything I can get by hands on."

"but your TARDIS doesn't she have her own library?"

Kim smiled remembering. "she did but once she started to get old we had to make  
a decision, and got rid of it along with a bunch of other rooms I order to keep  
her running."

"so your TARDIS was dying?" he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

" Yes if you want to put it that way." she shrugged.

"well then good thing we came around when we did." he smiled brightly at her.

She couldn't help but smile at him as he beamed with his child like face.

"well we should sleep so Donna doesn't kill us in the morning." the doctor  
kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed his head resting on the pillow  
that was now flattening his perky spiky hair.

Kim slid off her shoes as she grabbed her bag placing it in a corner on the  
floor and making her self a bed. Falling a sleep moments later.

The doctor sat up a few minutes after he heard it was quite. He looked to the  
bed next to the one he was in only to see Donna sleeping peacefully, but no Kim.  
He looked around the darkened room only to spot a small figure laying down on  
the ground. He quietly got up and made his way over to it. He saw Kim sleeping  
her head resting on her bag as a pillow and her hair scattered around on the  
floor and in her face. Her breathing was slow and clam. She looked as if she did  
this all the time.

The doctor rolled his eyes and carefully picked her up. Carrying her over to the  
bed placing her gently on it. He managed to pull the covers down as he laid down  
next to her and covered them both up.

He felt her turn about and dig into his back making him turn over and face her.  
She continued to roll into him until she was comfortable.

He face buried into his chest, her arms close to her own. Giving the doctor no  
choice but to rest his arm over her gently patting her back and another arm  
under her neck.

The rest of the night was like this as the doctor began to drift into sleep him  
self.

"good night my little lost Kimberly."

**{ ****There****'****s****the****first****chapter****, ****it****was****typed****on****my****phone****cuz****i****like**

**using****my****phone****to****type****, ****its****more****simpler****for****me****. ****so****don****'****t****shoot****me**

**but****tell****me****what****you****think****, ****and****if****i****should****continue****. ****AND****if****you****want**

**me****to****continue****what****would****you****like****to****see****them****do****? }**


End file.
